Conventional projectors can change the size of projected images. However, the aspect ratio of a maximum size for projected images is often fixed. In order to address this, for example, a technique, such as a projector unit, which is disclosed in Patent Literature (PTL) 1 below, which switches a plurality of optical systems to change the aspect ratio of a maximum size for images projected by a projector is provided.